


Little Kisses

by Flakeblood



Series: Love is a Process [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Familial Love, Family Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Baby, Romantic love, They love each other so much, Trevor and Sypha have a new baby, Trevor is in awe, birth is skipped over, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor and Sypha welcome a new addition into their lives, and Trevor has never been happier.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Love is a Process [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kissing  
> For the Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

Trevor stretched, feeling his feet peek out of the covers for a moment before he pulled them back in.

“You need a bigger bed,” he grumbled. A slim hand smacked him in the face, followed by indistinct mumbles. Trevor sighed, and corrected himself. “ _We_ need a bigger bed.”

There was no response aside from a light snore, and when Trevor turned his head to look, Sypha’s mouth was barely open, a little trail of drool making its way down to the pillow. A soft smile, one Trevor couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to, bloomed on his face, and he reached over to gently push some of Sypha’s curly fringe from her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and left a few more for good measure. He appreciated each press of his lips to her skin in the gentle air of the morning. Sypha snuffled and exhaled, her morning breath making Trevor’s nose wrinkle.

“Get your own bed,” she muttered, dropping off parts of the words. “...Too small.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. We just need a bigger bed.”

“Room.”

Then Trevor got it. And Sypha had a point; Looking around, the little area they called a bedroom would not fit much more bed, especially if they wished to keep their clothes. Trevor hummed.

“I guess we should move then,” he admitted. “Though I just got used to this place.”

Sypha’s eyes flew open and she almost jumped, her quick movements making Trevor startle. “We need to go.”

“Uh… Yeah okay, I guess we can start look-”

“Now.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow, trying to slow her down by speaking calmly. “We’ll look, and we’ll find a place. But first, let’s get breakfast at least?”

Sypha punched his arm, wiggling around to change positions. “Not that you fool, this.” And as Trevor helped her sit up, he noticed her arms around her gravid belly. Her look then was significant.

Through an instantly dry mouth, Trevor said, faintly, “Oh.”

0-o-0

They were small. A tiny, wiggling thing which made little squeaking noises if Trevor stopped rocking his arms and humming the lullabies he’d sung to Sypha’s belly. They were delicate, and very wrinkly, and every yawn made Trevor’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest and melt to the floor.

This squishy baby was his and Sypha’s, someone special to the both of them, a beautiful new addition to their family. He couldn’t take his eyes off them.

When they blinked at him, sleepy, Trevor leaned down to kiss them, marveling at the soft dark hairs on the top of their head. He was also careful not to scrape them with his prickly not-quite-a-beard scruff. The baby was asleep by the time he pulled back.

Sypha chuckled from the bed where she was dozing too. “I can see that, you big softie.”

“See what?” Trevor asked quietly.

“That look in your eyes. You’re already gone on them, I can tell.” She smiled when Trevor looked over to pout at her. “Come here.”

Trevor sat on the hospital bed, careful not to wake their baby as he settled down. Sypha leaned over from her almost-sitting position and wrapped an arm loosely around him. They shared a soft kiss, one full of relief and joy and a bit of what-comes-next awe. Dark splotches marked the undersides of Sypha’s eyes, and her hair was slightly crusty from the sweat which had only been hastily wiped away, and Trevor was certain he’d never been in love with her more. She must have seen some of that in his look, because she reached up with a lopsided grin and pinched his cheek. Trevor shook his head, reveling in her giggles.

Trevor froze when the baby shifted in his arms, yawned, and cuddled comfortably into his grip. He hadn’t cried yet, and it seemed like a perfect time. At least, that’s what the tears which tracked down cheeks told him.

“I think…” Trevor swallowed against the many, almost overwhelming, emotions which clogged his throat. He whispered, “I think they love me.”

“Obviously.” Sypha traced patterns on his back before yawning herself. Her voice was softer when she spoke gain, unbearably delicate. “You are always doing your best for people you love. It’s near impossible not to love you back.”

She moved her other hand up to the baby’s head, trailing her fingertips down their cheek--lightly, so as not to wake them. Her smile, Trevor thought for not the last time, was as soothing as a warm bath.

“We definitely need a bigger room now.”

Sypha muffled her giggles with her hand. “Later,” she said. “For now it’s sleep time.” And she laid back against the bed.

Trevor swallowed again, pressing one more fleeting kiss to the baby’s head. He promised to himself that, like Sypha, their child would never question his love for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something adorable, and I think I got it. ⸌̷̻( ᷇ॢ〰ॢ ᷆◍)⸌̷̻♡⃛ This one is for all you parents. Also, imagining big muscly Trevor holding a tiny baby got my brain gasping and heart melting. So! I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> I was considering doing one more Trepha fic (maybe how they made the baby winkwink) but idk. Let me know if there's interest in that?  
> And I'll be back with another prompt soon. I'm hoping to finish them up before the 14th. <3


End file.
